Question: Simplify the expression. $(r^{3}+6r^{2}-3r)(5r)$
Answer: First use the distributive property. $ r^3 (5 r) + 6 r^2 (5 r) - 3 r (5 r) $ Simplify. $5r^{4}+30r^{3}-15r^{2}$